


May We Meet Again

by allbylei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, reader x armin arlert, reader x jean kirstein, readerxarmin, readerxarminarlert, readerxjean, readerxjeankirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbylei/pseuds/allbylei
Summary: Y/n, a girl who was abused by her mother since she was young. As she grows up, she seeks something. Something, which she couldn't understand… could it be a home? A place or a person, perhaps, to feel warmth and safety? Later in her life, she met someone who was perfectly described about what she seeks.
Kudos: 8





	1. Armin

**Author's Note:**

> HI BAES! this is my first story and pls excuse my grammar if there's anything wrong with it because english isn't my first language :D. Enjoy !!

“50 cent... “ i whispered to myself, I need 50 cents more to buy one loaf of bread. How am I supposed to find 50 cents knowing the money I have is for our rent and I couldn’t ask my mom for it because I’m afraid that she’s going to hurt me. 

I walked around the market, looking at the ground and hoping I could find 50 cents in order for my money to fit. I can't go home without a loaf of bread with me. As I walked around the market, something caught my eye. 

“50 cent!” I yell-whispered, I walked faster towards it and reached my hand out to grab it. As I reached out, I saw a muscular hand grabbing for it. 

“Hah! Should’ve grabbed it faster, woman.” A guy said, showing me the 50 cent. A smirk is planted on his face as if he was mocking me about being slow enough. I rolled my eyes and put my palm out, gesturing to give it to me. 

“I saw it first.” I said, secretly hoping for the jerk to give it to me. 

“No, I don't think so. Well if you did, i don't really care enough for me to give it to you.” Before I could reply, he walked away. 

I panicked on how I am supposed to go home without being hurt when I arrive home with nothing with me. It's getting dark now, with or without bread I am still getting hit due to the reason that it took me too long to buy bread and I haven’t prepared the table. I went back to the bakery and bought a small loaf of bread, which is the only thing my money can buy. 

——

“Stupid bitch! You should’ve not come home with this small fucking loaf of bread.” My mother slapped me, grabbing my hair. I yelped in pain while my eyes were already tearing up. 

“The money you gave me wasn’t enough mom, please stop.” I cried. 

“Isn’t enough? Oh, so you’re being ungrateful now?” She grabbed the broom and hit me with it as she threw me to the floor. I curled my legs up to protect my body from the broom. 

“Mom, please! You’re hurting me.” I cried for her to stop hitting me. My arms aren't healed yet because she was hurting me last night and now it's getting hit. she should stop hitting me, i could end up with a broken arm and it’ll be a trouble for us both. 

“Stop calling me mom. This is all your fault! If you haven’t killed your father, we wouldn’t be living in this shithole, you murderer!” She yelled while grabbing my hair then slammed my face in the wall “Should I just kill you right now?” as she searched for a knife. 

She grabbed the knife and I started to panic and started to crawl away from her. After she grabbed the knife she walked towards me and pointed the knife in my throat as my breathing shakes. I am so nervous about what her next move will be. She pressed it a little bit more on my neck while drops of blood were now coming out. She removed the knife, threw it on the table and started to choke me. 

“No, please. Stop, it hurts. I'm begging you!” I begged while crying. It hurts. I can't take it anymore. 

“You want this to end, hmm? Grab your things and get out then. As if you’d survive living outside with nothing. Don't come back, you piece of shit!” She yelled, slamming me in the wall. 

I ran to my room and quickly found a bag to put my things. I can’t hate her. I promised my father to take care of her, she’s still my mother and i love her. Even though she doesn’t consider me as her daughter. I grabbed my clothes and placed it in the bag, I searched for my money that was supposed to be our rent payment and placed it in my wallet. I wiped my tears as I tied my hair back. 

As I went outside my room, my mother wasn't around. I've realized that I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go back here, ever again. I strolled around town with my bag hanging on my shoulder, wondering where I could spend the night. 

As I walk around town, I've observed people and envied them for having a life I couldn’t have. After minutes of walking, I reached the river and sat down and observed the water flowing and let my feelings out. 

How am I a murderer when I just witnessed my father’s death? Is it really my fault? Or is it because my father was trying to protect me from the thief? I miss him, he was the only person who understands me. Since I was young, my mother disliked me but kept me because my father wanted a child and she grew more hated when my father died. 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit beside you?” A boy with blond hair asked, smiling. 

“Yeah, sure” I nod, wiping my tears away and searching for my book in my bag. I started to read because I am not interested in making conversation with the guy beside me, even though he looks kind. I turned my face towards the boy to get a better look at him. He was reading. He turned his face in my direction and smiled, he has deep blue eyes and his bangs are slightly covering them. I quickly turned my face to my book and continued minding my own business. 

“Hey, do you want some?” The boy said, pulling out the bread. “Not to be creepy but I saw you at the market earlier and I heard that you didn’t have enough money to buy a bread” he looks down while scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh, no, it's fine. I'm not hungry” I declined the offer, lying, even though I hadn't eaten anything. 

“Please take it, I bought two breads.” he lets out a small laugh “Well, I was going to eat it with my friend while reading but they couldn’t come so since you’re here you can have it” giving me the bread. I don't have any choice but to eat it. I put down my book and started eating it. I once again observed the river flowing in order to avoid the awkward silence. 

“My name is Armin by the way, what's yours?” the boy curiously asked. Should I give him my name? My mother might be looking for me, I can't just randomly give my name. I don't want to be found by my mother, I want to be free. 

“My name is Dalia. Nice to meet you, Armin...” I said, lying. Due to the fact that I am scared to go back to my mother. I’ve suffered enough, I deserve this freedom.

He smiled at me and we ate in silence. This is actually so nice, peaceful. I haven’t experienced anything like this since my father passed away. While eating the bread, I started to worry about where I can spend the night. Although I can lay something here on the grass, there would be a problem in the morning since it’s near the market and I could have problems with people passing by. 

“It's getting so late, aren’t you going home?” Armin asked 

“I don’t really have that right now” I smiled, letting out a chuckle. 

“Oh, u-uh. sorry, it was du—“

“No, it's fine” I cut him off. “I think I’ll spend the night here. You should go now, Armin. Thank you for the bread, I really appreciate it.” I said hoping it’ll lessen his worry about saying those. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? I can get you something, our house is just nearby. Or should I just bring you home and let you spend the night the—“

“No, I’ll be alright here, Armin. I don't want to bother you.”

“It's rude to just leave you here, it's not safe for a girl, Dalia.” 

“Okay, fine.” I gave up. It was impossible to convince him.


	2. Jean

Armin sneaked me inside because he was afraid of what his grandfather might say about him bringing a random girl. He prepared his bed for me and said he’ll sleep on the floor, even though i told him i could just sleep on the floor. 

“Hey, are you comfortable? Do you want more pillows? A thicker blan--” 

“No, this is more than fine Armin. Thank you for taking me in.” I thanked him.

“Well, alright then. Good night, I hope you sleep well.” Armin turned the lights off and went to bed.

He’s too kind, it's kind of suspicious. I don't want to owe anyone, I can't afford to owe anyone. I should search around town for a place to stay since I bought my savings with me and I need to find another job because my mother would find me there in my current one. I work for a married couple, I clean their house and take care of their daughter while they’re at work. 

I woke up early in order to avoid Armin. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:46 in the morning. I quickly got up and fixed his bed and quietly found a piece of paper and a pen to write.

Dear Armin,

Thank you for letting me spend the night here and worrying about my safety.I woke up early so that i couldn't bother you with more things. I’ll take care of myself now. 

-Dalia

I placed it on top of his bed to make sure he would see it and quickly sneak out using his bedroom window. As I walked around his neighbourhood, someone bumped into my shoulders.

“Hey, watch i--” It was him! The rude guy at the market.

“Huh? It’s you again. What are you finding 50 cents again?” He was now holding his tummy while laughing. What an ass.

“Tch, jerk.” I whispered to myself and walked away in order to avoid any more interactions with him.

He grabbed my arm and said “I have a name, babe. It’s Jean, not ‘ jerk’, besides I'm a gentleman.” he smirks. 

I simply rolled my eyes. He’s so annoying, what the fuck is wrong with him. Does he not have friends to bother?

I tried to walk away to once again avoid interactions and start my day but then, he grabbed my arm. Hissing in pain because of what happened yesterday. He looked at my arm and I quickly grabbed it to avoid questions.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you. Is your arm ok?”  
Oh god, why is he making me nervous?

“It’s none of your business. Now please, can I go now? I have lots of things to do.” I sighed in frustration.

“May I know where you’re going then?”

“What the fuck! What's with you and your questions? Look, I'm really hungry now and trust me when my stomach is empty, you don't want to be near me.” he is getting on my nerves. It's too early in the morning, how is he up?

“Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. Well, if it makes you feel better, my mom is a great cook. Do you want to eat breakfast with us?” He offered, looking away.

Should I just accept his offer? Psh, nevermind. I don't want to accept it because first, I slept IN A RANDOM GUY’S ROOM AND NOW I'M CONSIDERING HAVING BREAKFAST WITH ANOTHER RANDOM GUY. Second, I don't want to owe him. BUT if I say yes, I can save money. 

Oh god, SHUT UP Y/N THAT’S SO EMBARRASSING..

“No, it's fine.” I declined. 

“Hmm, fine. Can I at least help you with something?”

What the fuck? Isn’t he rude, what's with the sudden change of attitude.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. I need to find a job and a room for rent.”

“You know, my mother needs help with her food stall… Maybe you should have breakfast with us.” a smirk is now planted on his face. 

“Why do you want me to have breakfast with you AND your mother? Do you like me Jean?” oh my god. Did I just really say that? 

“Honestly, I just find you entertaining. That's all, nothing special. Don't flatter yourself, darling. So let's go and I'll help you”  
He grabbed me by the arm, softly this time, and started walking, without letting me go.

Poor arm.


End file.
